Ashicienta
by mauricioghi91
Summary: Obra de Teatro con Duplica como directora...


Titulo: "Ashicienta"

Autor: "Mauricio Ghiorzi"

Todos los personajes mencionados en esta obra pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, este fanfic no viola los derechos de autor al estar orientado solo hacia el entretenimiento del lector y no a fines de lucro alguno

**Ashicienta**

Narrador: Érase una vez, una jovencita llamada Ashicienta, con sus hermanastras malvadas: Brock y Misty. También con su malvada madrastra Tracey.

Ash: jovencita? No es jovencito?  
Duplica: No, Mauricio me puso como directora en esta obra y yo digo que serás una jovencita.  
Misty: Me niego ponerme este mugroso vestido  
Brock: Mejor hubiera sido el príncipe... no me pudieron dar otro papel?  
Tracey: Esto es humillante ¿porqué tengo que ser yo la madrastra?  
Duplica: Dejen de quejarse y actúen como yo digo ¿si?  
Todos: Mandona ¬¬'

Narrador: Un día, el príncipe Gary, organizó un baile en el reino. Mandó una invitación a todas las doncellas ? para tomar a alguna como su esposa.

Ash: y porque Gary va a ser el príncipe?  
Gary: Porque soy mas guapo y listo que tú.  
Duplica: Si, eso es cierto, así que cállense y sigan actuando.

Narrador: Entonces, la madrastra de Ashicienta no la dejó ir y se quedó en su casa.  
Cuando ellas se fueron apareció el hada madrina James, y le dijo:  
James: Te voy a conceder el deseo que tu quieras  
Y Ashicienta dijo:  
Ash: Quiero ir al baile, pero no puedo.

James: Momento, como que yo soy el hada madrina?  
Delia: que no te gusta?  
James: Pues claro que no!  
Duplica: Pero si luces muy bien con ese vestidito, hasta se te ven bien las piernas peludas  
James: Por eso! Porque está muy cortito!  
Duplica: Tu dedícate a lo que estás y no te quejes

Narrador: Entonces el hada madrina le dijo que agarrara un cochecito de juguete y que lo pusiera en el piso y que ella hacía lo demás.

Ash: No era una calabaza?  
Mauricio: Esta es mi historia  
Ash: Pero era una calabaza!  
Mauricio: Quieres que me demanden por violar los derechos de autor?  
Todos: Si  
Mauricio: Pues no! dedíquense y dejen que Duplica siga con su dirección

Narrador: Con su varita mágica, lo convirtió en una limosina y Ashicienta condujo todo el camino.

Ash: Y porqué conduzco yo?  
Duplica: porque ya no hay mas actores  
Ash: Y el Prof. Oak?  
Duplica: Me cae mal

Narrador: Como todavía iba andrajoso, el hada lo alcanzó y le puso unas zapatillas de cristal y un vestido azul.

Ash: Y porqué vestido azul?  
Duplica: Porque yo quiero que sea azul!

Narrador: Y luego, cuando llegó, bajo por las escaleras. A Ashicienta le tocó bailar con el príncipe Gary.

Gary¿Quieres que te mate?  
Tracey: Momento, así de fácil llega a la fiesta?  
Duplica: Si porque llego antes que tus dos hijas  
Brock: Hijas?  
Duplica: Si, Hijas!

Narrador: Dieron las doce y Ashicienta se fue. Entonces se le cayó su zapatilla de cristal. Se fue corriendo a su casa.

Misty: Y la zapatilla no se rompió?  
Duplica: Es no me lo tienes que preguntar a mi  
Ash: Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Narrador: El príncipe le fue probando la zapatilla a cada doncella del reino. Unos pies estaban demasiado chicos y otros demasiado grandes.  
La última casa era la de Ashicienta. Entonces les probó el zapato a Brock, Misty y Tracey.  
-A ninguna le queda- dijo el príncipe Gary.

Gary: Y porqué a todos?  
Duplica: Tú pruébaselo!

Narrador: En ese momento se empezó a oír que algo caía, era Ashicienta rodando por las escaleras.

Ash: Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Narrador: El príncipe Gary le probó la zapatilla, y le quedaba.

Gary: era el colmo que a nadie le quedara

Narrador: Entonces el príncipe Gary y Ashicienta vivieron felices para siempre, con un hijo llamado Max.

Max: Sí! al fin aparecí en la historia  
Gary: Técnicamente es imposible que Ash y yo tengamos un hijo! y tu tampoco lo tendrás porque cuando me saque este ridículo disfraz te voy a matar!  
Duplica: Pero aquí se hace lo que yo digo... uff... que suerte que sus pokémon no están aquí, ah cierto, falta la ultima parte

Narrador: Y Brock y Misty fueron las damas de honor en la boda, usando lindos vestiditos rosas.

Brock: Y porqué rosas!  
Duplica: No se quejen y pónganse el vestido  
James: La boda fue antes o después de lo del hijo?  
Duplica: No vuelvo a trabajar con aficionados. FIN  
Todos¿aficionados?  
Duplica: adiós!

Mauricio:

Bueno, la cenicienta transformada y dirigida por Duplica

Reviews por favor, quiero saber si podre seguir publicando mis otros fics


End file.
